


Dreams

by ozbian



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozbian/pseuds/ozbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn dreams of his childhood and a larger hand around his own.</p><p>He was loved, and he was stolen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I had some random thoughts about where these troopers came from and why a stormtrooper's instinct would be to hold someone's hand

Finn dreams of bigger fingers around his small hand. Not the biggest, because he knows that he has felt the pressure of wider fingers surrounding his hand, big fingers that were gentler, that didn't dig nails into his soft skin, didn't pull him forward like the bigger fingers did, over hard ground and spiky grass that hurt his feet.

"Come on," a voice says from not far above his head, in that kind of whisper that is louder than speaking. There's another tug on his hand. "Come on, we gotta go play hide and seek." The voice is high and quick.

The air is hot and damp and the sun shines in his eyes. There's a stinging scrape on his arm from where they'd gone through the fence. This isn't how things usually happen. He thinks that he wants his mother. But he wants to play as well. Usually he isn't allowed to go out into the trees. Usually he has to stay inside and watch out the window while his sister runs off with her friends.

There's a humming up in the sky, and then it's somewhere behind them. Most of him is curious and wants to stop and look. Some of him, a little voice in the background, wants to run run run.

She looks over her shoulder, staring back towards home. Her hair is black, and short like lepi fur. Her eyes are dark and wide.

He doesn't like the look on her face. He suddenly wants his mother more than he wants to play. He balks. "I wanna go home."

"But it'll be fun." His hand is tugged again and again and he stumbles a bit but they only move forward slowly. She isn't that much bigger.

"Come on," she says. "Mom wanted me to take you."

They reach the softer grass near the trees and he falls limp to the ground. He is dragged for a step or two before she stops.

"Come on," she says. "Stop being a baby."

"Come on," she says. "We'll find some of those berries you like to stuff your face with."

"Come on," she says. "I don't want us to end up wrong. I don't wanna be like Da."

He doesn't really remember Da because Da has always been gone. He just knows the voices and faces his mom and sister use when they talk about him.

They hide in the trees for what seems like forever. The sunlight makes spots on the leafy ground and insects fly around his head and his belly is sore and his feet are tired.

He is holding his sister's hand when the people in black suits and hats come for them. Their voices are soft but their hands are hard.

He remembers that the floor of the transport is metal and cold underneath him. The air is strange and smells like after Ma has finished cleaning. He remembers the faces of some of the kids with them, because he grows up with them in this strange, cold, hard place. He remembers that he was told that the other kids went to other places.

His sister yells something as she is pulled away. He doesn't remember what it was.

Sometimes, when he wakes, his hand feels empty.


End file.
